The Equstrian Dead
by MewLover54
Summary: "Betrayal, Greed, Lies, Hatred an' Cruelty. Tha opposites o' tha elemen's o' harmony tha' lead ta one thin'...Death." -Applebloom 1008 ABNM The Fall of Ponyville. Applebloom's POV mainly, but will have other's as well, rated M for death, language and violence. Join Applebloom as she survives the world of the walking dead. Many more characters but main two are listed.
1. The Beginning Applebloom's POV

ML54: Hey guys, this is me bringing you another new fic labelled the Equestrian dead, not sure if I accidently stole that title or not, so do review if you know so I can change it.

Applebloom: This is starrin' me?

ML54: Yup, thought it'd be interesting to do a POV fic since I've never done one before, so if you guys can give me feedback into that then please let me know, thank you. I don't own MLP.

**The Beginning**

"_Ponies didn't know it was comin', even though all tha signs were there...We weren't warned...We weren't truely prepared...Soon we just had ta run an' hide an' hope ta Celestia they don' find us..."  
_

* * *

**One Week before the fall of Ponyville  
**

**Applebloom**

**Ponyville**

"Thanks for tha paper Ditzy!" Applejack called ta tha mailmare, who waved back happily.

"No problemo AJ!" She called back, flyin' ta what we assumed ta be Rainbow Dash's cloud mansion.

Applejack smiled, walkin' inta our farmhouse where our brother, grandmother an' myself all sat. "Gosh darn, more sick ponies poppin' up." Ma sister mumbled ta herself, lookin' over tha fron' page o' tha paper. "Looks like tha sickness spread ta Manehatten today..."

Ma brother looked at it, blinked slowly, an' nodded. "Eeyup." His traditional phrase escaped. Ah giggled a bit, bu' Ah had ta eat up quick, or Ah'd have been late for school.

Ah met ma two best friends up at tha entrance o' ma home, Sweet Apple Acres, smilin'. "Howdy girls."

"Hi Applebloom!" My two friends smiled back. Their names were Sweetie Belle an' Scootaloo.

We made our way towards tha schoolhouse, noticin' a little more hustle an' bustle amon' tha towns ponies. Some were workin' on, wha' seemed ta be, a wall, others boardin' up windows, even more gatherin' wha' looked ta be pipes, pans, knives, forks an' everythin' metal they could find.

"What the heck is going on here?" Ah heard Scootaloo ask from beside me. Ah jus' shrugged an' walked up ta one o' tha workin' ponies, Ah think his name was Caramel, ta ask.

"Um...Mr. Caramel? Wha's goin' on?" He paused ta look back at me, causin' me ta flinch back. Tha fear on his face was somethin' tha' jus' wasn' natural...

"We're building up our defences. Princess Twilight said it was important to do so. You didn't know?" Ah shook ma head, causin' him ta drop wha' he was doin'. "Then I guess Ditzy forgot to give the memo..." He mumbled ta himself, cryptically, before rushin' towards ma homestead.

"Wow, I've never seen Caramel run like that before. So what did he say?" Sweetie Belle asked me, walkin' up to ma righ'. Ah turned an' shared wha' Ah learned.

"Uh...This isn't the whole, she got visited by herself from the future to stop herself from being so organised is it?" Tha' got a chuckle from me, Spike told us 'bout tha' particular incident.

"I don't think so...This looks a little more...I don't know, advanced." Sweetie argued, before Ah realised tha' we were already gonna be runnin' late as it is.

"C'mon girls, we'll worry 'bout it later. Maybe we could get our cutie marks in town defence buildin'." Celestia knows they need tha help...Tha' wall was much too uneven, tha cement was mixed wit' too much water, tha wood had a lot o' water damage, it wouldn' hold back Winona, much less anythin' bad tha' Twilight thinks will attack.

Many though's like these were runnin' through ma head as we made our way ta tha school house.

We saw two o' our schoolmates hanging out jus' outside tha gates, lookin' pretty happy despite wha' was goin' on at tha town. Featherweight an' Rumble, two Pegasi colts.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Asked ma orange furred companion. They turned to see us.

"There's no school today!" Rumble cheered, pointin' ta tha sign sayin' tha' Miss Cheerilee is off wit' a pretty heavy flu today. "It sucks that Miss Cheerilee is sick, but no school!"

"Sweet!" Scootaloo agreed, grabbin' her scoota off tha fence. Ah don' know why it was there, bu' she seemed ta keep tha' thin' where ever seemed convenient. "C'mon, let's ditch this place and go have some fun!"

Before any of us could say anythin' she took off down tha road, so we shrugged an' followed. It seemed tha' tha boys had nothin' betta ta do cause they came too.

Ah noticed tha' Sweetie seemed ta flush a little while she was next ta Rumble, which made me giggle a bit. She seemed ta have a bit o' a crush on him, but then again she does have a bit o' a short attention span. Last week it was Pipsqueak an' tha week before tha' was Snips.

Featherweight was flying alongside Scootaloo, who were a little ahead o' us three. They seemed ta be talkin' bout somethin', but Ah couldn't be too sure. Ah think Ah may o' heard Featherweight givin' a few pointers bout flyin' ta Scoots, but Ah couldn't be too sure...

But Ah guess Ah should skip forward a bit...

...cause Ah was righ' bout tha walls.

* * *

**One Week Later**

We weren' sure when they got in, bu they did...An' it was horrifyin'.

Ponies in tha hospitals...tha sick were dyin'...Miss Cheerilee was one o' them...an' soon more joined her...

But tha trouble was, they got right back up.

Now Ah ain' usually tha' superstitious. Oh sure, a ghost story every now an' then would scare me, but wit' reassurances from ma sis an' bro, Ah'd soon realise tha' they ain' real.

Zombies were a more common an' popular superstition an' Rainbow loved a good zombie story. She'd tell us bout a group o' survivors in a world o' tha livin' dead, those who had ta resort ta do tha unthinkable ta survive. Betrayal, lyin', cruelty, hatred an' greed. Tha opposite o' tha Elements o' Harmony in many ways.

She'd always see us get scared, laugh and tell us not ta worry since they don' exist...

...well tha ones breakin' through tha defences seem very real ta me.

Tha first thin' tha' got our attention was Rainbow Dash herself flyin' over Ponyville and screamin' out orders to arm ourselves...even us...even tha foals...

Ah was herded in wit' Pipsqueak at ma side, lookin' around anxiously. "Y'all okay Pip?"

"No..." He whimpered, lookin' aroun'. "I can't see my parents. Or Dinky." He squeaked out further, before we were at tha fron' o' tha line.

Ah guess Ah knew wha' he was goin' through. Ah got separated from ma family and friends too. Not tha' he wasn' ma friend as well, but Ah think he'd have preferred ta be wit' his fillyfriend.

Ah gave him a reassurin' smile an' led him towards tha crowd. "C'mon, we'll fin'..." A sudden scream broke ma train a though' an' before Ah knew wha' Ah was doin', Ah snatched tha knife tha' Clover was handin' me an' rushed off ta tha source o' tha noise.

Ah barely registered tha clumsy hoof steps of the smaller colt followin' me through tha alley until Ah saw it.

Ah recognised tha victim, it was tha mare tha' Caramel was datin'...Ah think her name was Sassaflash...

But Ah guess tha wasn' real important...Well, not as important as who was bitin' inta her neck.

"Cheerilee?" Pipsqueak called in confusion, tryin' ta step forward. Ah quickly stopped him, but it was too late. She spotted us.

Cheerilee had tha blood o' her firs' victim aroun' her muzzle, her shoulder had a bite mark tha' looked ta have tried ta heal over...

...but it was tha eyes tha' haunted me tha most...they were blank, lifeless, no colour, no pupil, jus' pure white.

A sudden hiss from Sassaflash got ma attention...She crawled up ta her hooves an' limped, wit' Cheerilee, towards us.

"Run Pip! We gotta warn tha others!" Ah shouted as me an' him raced back towards tha town centre.

"THEY'RE IN! THEY'RE IN!" Ah screamed as me an' him ran outta tha alley way, followed by tha walking dead.

Tha town wen' inta a frenzy...Ah never saw them this panicked before...But then again, this ain' a normal occurrence.

Everypony started runnin' in different directions, some lookin' for shelter, others bringin' tha figh' ta them.

Ah saw a few o' the water damaged planks start ta give way an' more o' them came in, hissin', groanin', there was jus' no stoppin' them.

There were ponies tryin' ta brin' a strategy an' town ponies together, but it was futile. Tha enemy was at our doorstep, an' there's no stoppin' them now.

Ah looked back at Pipsqueak, who pressed himself inta me in fear, seein' me as tha 'adult' between tha two o' us, despite tha fact Ah'm only three years older...

...But his fear struck somethin' in me...an instinct Ah suppose...tha need ta make sure tha' if Ah don' make it, he does. "Hop on!" Ah said, crouchin' down so he could hop onta ma back, which he did so readily.

Wit' tha' Ah ran.

Knife held in ma mouth, determination in ma eyes, Ah charged though tha panickin' town ponies, who were now gettin' picked off.

Ah glanced around maself, careful where Ah tread. Ah spotted ponies Ah recognise getting bit inta...Even those Ah don' like fell victim an' Ah felt sympathy...

Ta be honest, an' honesty is a big thin' in ma family, we stood no chance. Bigger cities like Canterlot, Manehatten, Fillydelphia, they had all fallen too...Ah hate ta be tha downer, but if Canterlot fell, what chance did Ponyville have?

Ah ducked under tha stampedin' hooves o' Snowflake ta steppin' round tha much more limber Carrot Top till Ah tripped.

Now Ah don' quite know wha' Ah tripped on, but the undead blue mare in front o' me seemed ta not care in tha slightest...So lon' as it meant a meal.

Ah got back ta ma hooves an' went ta pick up Pipsqueak, but it was very difficult wit' tha panic an' tha undead pony tha' came closer...

Luck seemed ta have smiled on us though, when a rainbow coloured streak rushed up behind it an' sliced tha top o' it's head clean off.

Thanking Celestia for tha' mare, Ah got ma bearin's an' continued runnin', ta where? Ah didn' know. Jus' anywhere but here.

"Applebloom!" Ah heard a familiar filly's voice call and suddenly, Scootaloo buzzed along side me, wagon in tow holding Sweetie, Rumble and Featherweight. "C'mon!"

"Jump Pip!" He nodded, timidly, an' leaped from ma back onta tha wagon, Rumble catchin' him when it didn' look like he'd make it.

"Applebloom! Your turn!" Ah was about ta do just tha', before Ah looked straigh' ahead.

"TURN!" Scootaloo's attention snapped forward an' saw wha' Ah saw, three o' them stumblin' towards us.

She careened off, but noticed that Ah didn'. Tha' was mainly cause if Ah tried ta turn now, Ah'd just trip.

Ah clenched ma teeth roun' tha hilt o' tha blade, before Ah noticed somethin' on tha ground.

Decidin' to take tha advantage, Ah threw ma head back an' launched the knife at them...

...But Ah tripped.

Ah fell ta tha ground tha knife jammin' itself righ' inta ma left eye...

Ah skidded ta a halt next ta ma target, tha hammer Ah saw lyin' on tha groun'. Ah don' know wha' it was tha' stopped me from feelin' tha pain in ma eye...Adrenaline? Probably one o' tha big words tha' Twilight uses.

One o' tha thin's came at me, but Ah rolled outta tha way an' picked up tha hammer. It's a good thin' Rainbow taugh' me karate, cause Ah'm gonna need it.

Ah clenched ma teeth round tha handle an' slammed it inta tha head o' tha zombie behind me, cavin' it's skull in. Ah sure hope wha' Rainbow said 'bout zombies was righ'...

Tha zombie Ah hit fell down and stayed down.

Ah turned ta tha righ' an' threw tha hammer at tha one still standin', managing ta cave tha' one's skull in too...

Tha one on tha ground stood back up, so Ah decided ta do somethin' Ah would probably regret.

Ah grabbed tha knife plugged inta ma eye an' yanked it out wit' all ma might, which as a farm filly, was a lot.

Ah felt ma blood burst free from tha now open wound, drippin' down ma face as ah pointed tha knife forward an charged inta tha zombie, slidin' it inta it's forehead.

Ah fell ta tha ground, tha pain finally becomin'. Ah screamed...Ah screamed bloody murder...But Ah was determined not ta die...Not here...Not now...

Ah looked an' noticed Scootaloo tryin' ta git closer, but a bunch o' runnin' ponies blocked their way ta me... "RUN! SAVE YERSELVES!" Ah cried at them, stumblin' ta ma hooves.

Now if'n Ah'd had gotten inta tha' cart, Ah may've had a chance ta escape tha oncomin' horde, unfortunately Ah couldn' git past tha runnin' ponies an' besides, those ponies may've had foals ta put on tha cart too.

So Ah decided Ah'd take tha fight ta them...They took ma eye...It's payback time...

Ah ran in there, pickin' up tha hammer on tha way, ta join tha ponies who remained ta fight...which were very few.

Ah saw Thunderlane and Caramel fightin' back ta back against tha horde. Best friends till tha end. Ah turned an' saw Lyra and Twilight usin' their magic ta turn tha knives inta projectiles. Rainbow kept swoopin' down ta pick off tha horde before flyin' back up.

Ah couldn' fathom where ma folks coulda been...Big Macintosh and Applejack woulda never abandoned their friends ta this fate.

One o' tha horde, Ah noticed, were goin' after a speck o' purple an' green in tha corner o' ma eye. Ah instantly knew tha' Spike was under attack.

He scrambled back, tryin' desperately ta find tha weapon he dropped, tha fryin' pan if'n Ah'm not mistaken.

With an adrenaline surge, Ah pushed ma little legs towards tha dragon an' his pursuer, before crashing tha hammer down on tha zombie's head.

"Ya bit?" Ah asked, knowin' tha's how it spreads...or a' least tha's wha' Rainbow says. He shook his head an' Ah gave him a hoof up...

...Then Ah started ta feel a little ligh' headed, tha pain in ma eye, or wha' use ta be ma eye, started ta wear me down...

Spike gasped at ma appearance, before Ah passed out...

* * *

"_Ah though' tha'd be tha end o' me...After all, wha' zombie could resist a meal that wouldn' struggle...Bu' maybe Ah shoulda trusted tha' ma friends would git me out...Cause they did..."_

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Ah felt maself comin' back ta tha world o' tha livin'...Or whatever world it is now. A huge part o' me hoped it had just been a dream, but only bein' able ta see outta ma righ' eye made tha truth shine out. It weren' a dream.

Ah tried ta sit up, but Ah felt ma legs tied ta somethin'. Ah turned ma head an' saw tha' ma front legs were tied ta two bed posts an' presumed tha' ma back legs were in a similar state.

Ah tried ta call out for someone, but ma dry throat refused ta let me speak ma mind. So Ah tried, with what little energy Ah had, ta struggle against ma bindin's...

"Spike...She's been out two weeks, I don't think she's waking up..." Ah heard a familiar voice from jus' beyond tha door, so Ah decided ta listen in.

"She's a tough filly! She'll hold on to the end!" Ah heard Spike argue, causin' me ta blush a bit, though Ah'd never admit tha' ta them...

"However 'tough' she may be, she can't survive three days without water and we had no way of getting it into her system..." Well tha'd explain tha dry throat. "...If it makes you feel better we can take her body back to the apple farm."

Ah felt like poundin' tha' voice's owner. Ah'd have expected ta be taken back ta ma homestead regardless if'n it made Spike feel better.

"I'm sure Applebloom would've wanted that anyway Lyra." Ah heard tha first voice, who Ah now recognised as Rainbow Dash, reply. Ah nodded in satisfaction before a loud cough came from ma gullet, causin' tha voices ta stop and rush inta tha room.

Ah just couldn' help but start ta giggle at Rainbow an' Lyra's wide eyed looks, as if they'd seen a ghost. Though Spike's smug look was quite funny too. "Told you she'd pull through." He gloated, rushin' ta ma side, snatchin' a glass on tha way.

He pressed tha rim o' the glass up ta ma mouth an', obediently, Ah parted ma lips an' started ta glug tha liquid down...Ah tell ya it was probably tha best water Ah had since Ah was born. At once ma throat started ta soothe itself an' Ah started ta feel ma energy comin' back ta me.

All too soon, tha glass was empty an' Spike took tha glass away. He was just bout ta leave, probably ta tell whoever else is here tha' Ah'm alive, before Ah coughed ta git his attention. He turned in confusion. "Think ya can untie me firs', Spike?"

"Oh right, sorry..." He replied, using his fingers and opposable thumb ta his advantage ta take tha rope an' loosen tha knot. Ah noticed Lyra lookin' at his claws in somethin' tha' might resemble jealousy. Always obsessed wit' hands, tha strange Unicorn.

Rainbow nudged Lyra outta tha room, presumably ta give me ma space, which Ah was grateful for.

Soon both ma front hooves were free, so Ah took tha advantage ta fold them under ma barrel. It was uncomfortable, since tha joints hadn' been exercised in so lon', but it felt good ta relax a bit.

It was a bit uncomfortable havin' Spike near ma flank since both ma legs felt stretched out ta opposite bed posts, so Ah pressed ma tail between them ta cover anythin' tha' he might see. Ah heard him sigh in relief, so Ah guess he was tryin' his best not ta look.

Soon ma back legs were free, so Ah tucked them down as well, before standin' an' stretchin' ma sore muscles, tha' felt really under-worked and under-fed at this point.

As if ta prove ma point, ma stomach decided ta do it's best bear impression an' roared. Ah blushed a bit, but Spike didn't notice. He just smiled at me, gently. "I bet your hungry. C'mon, let's see what we can get for you."

* * *

ML54: And there we go, I'm sorry for starting another new story, I will try to update more often but I have my hands tied with school work right now and I really do need to actually finish the plot line for Trouble in Canterlot. So please review, but no flames.


	2. Falling Soarin's POV

ML54: This part will be in Soarin Winterfall's point of view!

Soarin: My last nae is Winterfall?

Applejack: *shrugs* It is now.

ML54: I decided to do a perspective from a few ponies POV's, but it will mostly be Applebloom. I don't own MLP.

**Falling**

"_I was suppose to be a Wonderbolt, a stunt flyer...Never thought I'd have to actually use my military training...Well I hoped not to anyway..."_

* * *

**One Week After the Fall of Ponyville**

**Soarin Winterfall**

**Cloudsdale**

"Fleetfoot! White Lightning! Keep close!" I shouted to my team-mates as we flew through the cloud structures of our home city.

After Canterlot was attacked, the Princess herself sent us a message telling us that she needed us to arm and prepare for a fight. We just presumed she meant a war with a neighbouring country, we didn't think this was something she'd mean.

I, as Co-Captain of the Wonderbolts, led my team towards the Cloudstadium on the message that there were survivors inside and the monsters were outside, trying to get in. I led my part of the team to the north entrance while my Captain, Spitfire, led her team, Surprise and Rapidfire, towards the South entrance.

We all, rather than our usually flight-suits, adorned a notably golden armour plated guards on our legs, chest and head, a razor sharp wind splitter on each of our wings. Usually these would be used to cut the air in front of them for aerodynamics and speed while wearing the heavy armour...

...but it was pretty good at cleaving zombies in half too.

"Pull in and swoop down!" I ordered as the three of us pulled up, before diving into the large crowd that had built up around the stadium. We outstretched our wings as one and rushed in, levelling the wind splitters with the zombie's heads.

Using our speed to our advantage, we managed to cleave into a good amount of them, but soon I felt my momentum start to reduce from colliding into so many obstacles. "Pull up!" I called and, as orientated as a team should be, we did just that.

I turned to check the well-being of my team when I noticed White Lightning clutching his front right hoof. "Sorry Captain..." He answered my silent question, showing me the bite mark. "Forgot to tuck my legs in."

"White!" I heard Fleetfoot cry out front my left.

"I saw White Lightning look back at the crowd with a resolve and broke formation. "If I'm going down, I'm taking as many of them as I can with me!" He called, tucking his wings in and dive-bombing into the crowd.

"No!" I heard Fleetfoot protest, before I held her back. I didn't quite feel like losing two team-mates today. That's when I noticed a string with several pins attached to it as I realised the true extent of his plan.

As soon as he was close enough, he pulled up and swept his bladed wing across the neck of one of the living dead before he grinned and a huge explosion emanated from his chest, the ignition of flames consuming those nearby and those less fortunate to be standing closer were killed by the pure force of them.

See the military Wonderbolt death procedure during wartime was to...go out with a bang, so to speak. Each of our armour plated chest guards had several hoof grenades attached to it, a string tied around each pin, the end of the string within our hoof reach only, so our bodies couldn't be used for mind probing or...turning into these things.

Another explosion caught me off guard and me and Fleetfoot look onto the South entrance and saw a little smoke rising in the area. "Shit! Who do you think that was?!" My remaining team-mate asked, looking back at me.

"I don't know, but we still have a mission here, we'll just have to worry about it later!" I responded, free her from my grasp. "A couple more passes and the horde should spread out!" I continued, leading her back down, tucking our legs in and levelling of in the same manner as before.

"Pull up!" I shouted in the same order as I broke off from the horde...

...only problem was, Fleetfoot didn't follow.

She stayed down there, hooves on the ground, slashing left right and centre. "This is for White Lightning!" She replied, pulling the pins out of the grenades before she was been bit.

"NO!" I screamed, but was too late, the explosion rang out and the horde thinned out. So much so, only a few remained, those of which decided that the meal in this building wasn't worth the effort and dispersed.

I felt myself tearing up at the sight below...I could see the pieces of armour that was formerly worn by my companions discarded among the corpses that littered the ground, some parts still had their body parts in.

They were my friends...They were my team-mates...I was their Captain...They were my family...

...and I failed them...

I was so distraught I hardly noticed another explosion that resonated from the South side of the Cloudstadium, but my body seemed to make the decision for me as I found myself rushing over that way.

I saw the fiery orange mane and yellow fur of my Captain and longest time friend Spitfire staring at the scene in front of her in horror...Apparently My teams efforts at the North entrance were futile since the horde had already entered through the South entrance...

...and from the looks of it, they had been entering for at least the last two hours...

The distraught look on her face and the tears that cascaded down her cheeks were almost too much to bear. She was the strongest mare I knew...Well maybe Rainbow and Applejack tied for close second, but Spitfire has always held strong through even the toughest times.

But I guess these are the toughest times. We've never had to endure death like this in Equestria before. Never had we had to be the ones to slaughter these creatures, who were once ponies like the rest of us. I guess that's too much even for someone like her.

She noticed me and smiled weakly, despite her obvious depression. "I-I see you made it..."

"Yeah..." I replied, not sure how to break it to her. "Unfortunately Fleetfoot and Whi...Fleetfoot and White Lightning weren't so lucky..."

She let out a wail after that, followed by a few sobs, so I tried to calm her down by placing a hoof to her shoulder. "C-C'mon...Don't you worry Spits, we'll make 'em pay..."

"You don't u-understand Soarin..." She replied, tilting her head to the side, show a nasty looking wound. "...I-I got bit..." I felt my heart stop short after that.

"No...No Spits, don't you worry! You'll make it!"

"No I won't!" She screamed back at me, grabbing me by the shoulders. "I won't make it! How could I make it when nopony else has?! There's no cure! Our team is dead!...I'm dead..." She whispered the last part before I suddenly felt her press her lips against mine.

I was shocked at first and I didn't even realise it was over until she decided to drop another bomb shell. "I-I've always loved you Soarin..." She said, before she pushed me away and dove into the crowd, pulling the string that attached to all the pins to the grenades, causing the countdown to start.

"Wait!" I cried, deciding, against my best interest and safety, to rush after her. I never knew she felt that way about me, it was a pretty big revelation. I mean, sure the others were spreading rumours about why she would call me into her office for 'meetings', but I never thought it was anything other than work related.

I couldn't really say I felt the same way, as much as it pains me to think it. I just never thought of her like that before. If it were the old world, sure I'd give us a chance. I mean, she's probably the only one who wouldn't let my job define who I am since she's in a higher position anyway. And she was always a blast to be around, but I just didn't feel the same.

By now I was regretting going after her since it meant I had front row seats to her final moments...And since it was an explosion I was launched back as well.

I fell through the cloud flooring, along with several of the zombies to, who were flailing comically around, I would have laughed if I wasn't so terrified at the moment.

I felt it was ridiculous to see a world class flyer, his wings flapping like a chicken's trying desperately to stay airborne, but that was what I was reduced to to try and save my own skin. But even if I could get them flapping again, the force of the air resistance at this point would probably snap them off.

I grit my teeth as I turned in mid air so I was standing with my feet pointing towards the rapidly approaching ground and spread my wings, bracing them against the resistance to I could try to keep them, and the rest of me intact.

It seemed to work as now, rather tha falling, I was gliding down towards the ground from about twenty feet up. I saw five or six zombies around me zoom past and make a sickening splat against the unforgiving ground and I, too, braced for impact.

I seemed to have drifted off near some apple trees and, rather unfortunately, one of my wings had struck the truck of one of the gala trees. Yes, I happen to know my apples. After all, apple pie is my favourite and I have an acquired taste for the round fruits.

However, the trees I was not too keen on right now as I fell the last ten feet and land with a thud against the ground. Now, I know the razor sharp air cutters had the potential to cut even the thickest of trees down, but only with enough speed, but I was going no where near fast enough.

I glanced at my left wing and found it bent in a way I was sure wings weren't supposed to bend. Regardless I grunted and brought myself to my hooves. See, Pegasus ponies were the most fragile ponies of all, since they needed the hallow bones to be able to fly, but those hallow bones also made it so it was easy to break them.

The other thing about Pegasi is our extremely high metabolism. We need a constant amount of energy otherwise our flying could go wrong and we could fall. So to build this energy we either sleep a lot, like a certain rainbow maned Pegasus, or we eat a lot like me.

Once those particular thoughts crossed my mind, my stomach growled at me and I groaned. Luckily my saving grace was the very thing that caused my distress.

I picked up one of the red fruits and was about to bite into it before a voice stopped.

"We don' take too kindly ta pinchin' wit'out askin', Sugarcube." I heard from behind me and turned to see the familiar form of Applejack behind, smiling widely at seeing me I guess.

I felt a similar one spread on my lips as I dropped the fruit and trotted forward to envelope my friend in a hug. "AJ, you're okay!" I heard her chuckle at that, and pulled back to grin at me a bit.

"Takes more than tha end o' tha world ta take me an' ma family down..." She replied, motioning with her head to follow her. "C'mon Sugarcube, farmhouse is this way." She continued, as I moved to follow her, my left wing deciding to hang loosely at my side.

"Tha' don' look too good..." She mentioned, nodding to my wing. I cringed thinking about it. Is was bad, but not thinking about it helped a bit.

* * *

We arrived at the farmhouse and I noticed Granny Smith on her rocking chair on the front porch, Winona the dog at her side and a shotgun in her hooves. "Um...You guys had a shotgun?"

"We're country folk, Soarin, country folk always have a gun o' sorts lyin' around."

"I thought that was a stereotype?"

"Nnnope." I heard from behind us, and I looked back to see good old big red coming out of the tree line with a cart of apples attached to his back.

See, a lot of ponies don't know this, but I was a fairly good friend to the Apple family ever since the Grand Galloping Gala. After I bought that apple pie, I had to get another one, but the yellow Pegasus that came in with all the animals kind of distracted me a bit. It was fun, don't get me wrong, but I was frustrated for a time.

Well at least til I found out were her work place was and I swooped in to order a pie. Ever since them I popped by every lunch break to order pretty much any apple related product they might have lined up. I even helped little Applebloom with her crusading a couple times...got covered in tree sap.

Wait...Applebloom!

"Where's Applebloom?" The other two suddenly shut down from their conversation and turned to me, looking a bit sad.

"Spike sent us a letter from tha library sayin' tha' she's in a coma...They don' think she's bit, bu' she's in pretty bad health..." Applejack explained, a lace of sadness in her voice, a deep concern for her sister's well-being integrated into her words.

"Eeyup..." Big Mac agreed before deciding to expand. "We also heard she...she's missin' an eye."

My hoof flew up to my mouth, despite my shoulder joint screaming in protest of said action. "That's awful!"

"Ah know...We wanna git ta her, bu' we can' git passed tha wall..." I rose a eyebrow at that statement so she decided to elaborate. "There was a wall built 'round Ponyville ta try an' keep tha infected out...bu' all it seemed ta do is seal them in..."

"Eeyup. We know our little sis, as well as a few others, Rainbow, Spike, Lyre, Princess Twilight, Caramel and Thunderlane are holed up in there too, but we jus' couldn' find a way in. Or at leas', no' near our homestead."

"Yeah, I was wondering why it seems so peaceful here?" I asked, looking around and not seeing a single zombie in sight.

"Tha's 'cause we usually don' see many 'round here, an' when we do we take care o' them." Applejack answer, pointing out the large pile of charred remains of what looked to be the zombies.

"I can get in there." I spoke up after a few seconds silence. They looked surprised as I lifted my good wing. "A wall won't stop me cause I've got a pair of these, and unless those fucking things learn to fly I'll be well outta their reach."

"You're in no shape ta be flyin' anywhere righ' now, Sugarcube." AJ said, a little too forcefully in my opinion, but then again it was her. "Y'all go see Fluttershy firs'! She'll be in tha barn wit' Pinkie an' Bon-Bon."

I nodded to appease her and headed in that direction, Big Macintosh following me with the cart on his back.

Me and him were on a good base in terms of friendship, he didn't see me as a high strung Wonderbolt and I didn't dismiss him as an idiot for his quietness. "Sooo, you ask Pinkie out yet?" I saw Big Red blushing beside me and snickered a bit. I loved teasing him like this.

"Don' really think this is tha time for tha' righ' now, Soarin." He answered, before deciding to give as good as he got. "Y'all actually gonna pony up an' ask ma sis out?" That got a blush out of me.

That's another reason I didn't reciprocate Spitfire's feelings. I had a crush on AJ already...

...It wasn't a big one! Just enough of one to make me think that I should do something about it, so naturally I asked Big Macintosh if it'd be okay to do so. He had studied me for a bit, before using his trademark 'Eeyup'.

"Um...Yeah I guess I can agree that now really isn't the best time..." I replied before we entered the barn.

There were some hay bales arranged in in rows with each one with a separate blanket. There were at least twenty hay bales as far as I can see, I also saw, in the corner, several large barrels of apples and vegetables.

Don't act so confused, just because they mainly farm apples doesn't mean they can't grow other foods.

I also noticed the butter yellow Pegasus, Fluttershy, the bouncy pink Earth Pony, Pinkie and a multi coloured maned Earth Pony, who I presumed was Bon-Bon.

I also noticed two babies sleeping on one of the hale bales that had some smoothed down wooden sticks to act as barriers. I gave Mac a confused look.

"Uh...Who are the kids?" He smiled, looking at the two of them sleeping peacefully, pulling in the cartload of apples.

"Their Pumpkin an' Pound Cake." He replied, turning his head to Fluttershy. "Miss Fluttershy, we need ya help if it no trouble."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. You're letting us stay here, after all." I saw Big Red smile a bit. He and her were always quite good friends. I heard some rumours going around saying that the two of them were actually dating, but they strenuously denied them, saying they preferred to be just friends.

"Well ma friend, Soarin here, hurt his wing. Ya think y'all can take a look, Ah need ta sort these apples." She saluted, looking a little silly but it did cheer me up a bit. Seeing the remaining survivors in high hopes is always good.

I snickered when I noticed him sitting down the bubbly pink mare, who grinned at him widely.

"Hm..." I heard her mumble to herself as she looked over my wing. "I don't think it's broken, so that's good...Could you lie down on that hay bale over there, please?" I nodded and crawled up onto it, I was always a little unsteady climbing things, but I didn't really think it was much of a problem since I'd just fly there instead.

I noticed that Fluttershy wasn't being as...well...shy as she usually is...and that a certain bunny was nestled in her pink mane as well, giving me a look as if to say 'don't try anything funny'. That rabbit of hers really is quite scary. And this is coming from a guy who flew into hordes of zombies and fell out of the sky earlier.

I felt the air cutters of my wings come off and turned to see her removing them. "Okay, your wing isn't broken, only dislocated. So I need to pop the joint back into place...if that's okay with you?"

"Sure just uh...get me something to bite down on. Last thing I want is to bite my own tongue off." She nodded and handed me an apple. A russet apple to be precise, very sweet and delicious but known for their extremely tough skin.

I popped into my mouth, using it to muffle my voice so, if I do cry out in pain, the babies won't wake up.

I felt a tender hoof grip the base of my wing and the other resting on my back, then she jerked that hoof up and slotted the wing back into place.

My teeth clenched into the apple, breaking into the skin and letting the juices of said apple run onto my tongue as I let out a muffled scream. The sweet taste helped to relieve some of the pain, a bit like when the doctor would give the foal a lollipop after an injection, it help get their mind off the pain.

"You're very brave Soarin..." Fluttershy cooed, like my mother would when I had my shots done when I was a foal. I grabbed the apple out of my mouth and smiled. Mac and AJ were right, Fluttershy really was the kindest mare there was. Someone like Rainbow woulda just told him to 'stallion up' or something.

She then took the apple out of my hoof and peeled the skin off for me, before handing it back. "Eat this and get some rest. You look tired and quite hungry."

I didn't argue and soon, apple having been transferred to the pits of my stomach, I fell into a much needed slumber.

* * *

ML54: There's the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Rainbow: He would like you to review, but not to flame...Though I'd flame him, he killed most the Wonderbolts!

ML54: *Raises eyebrow* Wouldn't that make it more likely for you to be able to join?

Rainbow: *Ponders* Well maybe not TOO badly...


	3. Search and Found Applebloom's POV

ML54: Back to AB's POV!

Applebloom: Great. Am Ah gonna lose a leg too?

ML54: No. You already lot an eye, but I think that makes you look badass!

Rainbow: *Rolls eyes* ML54 doesn't own MLP.

**Search and Found**

"_Many ponies called this a war...Bu' a war is both sides killin' each other...This wasn' a war...It was a massacre..." _

**Three Weeks after the fall of Ponyville**

**Applebloom**

**Ponyville**

"Got any fours?" Twilight rolled her eyes a' Lyre.

"You asked that last turn...And the turn before that!" Ah sighed an' peeked outta tha window. It was ma turn ta be lookout jus' in case Caramel comes back...

...bu' he hasn't been back for three days...

"Ah think we should look for 'im..." Ah suggested, tha others lookin' at me in bewilderment.

"Your right! Those fours should be in your hoof by now, Twilight!" Lyre accused. Tha sound o' ma hoof hittin' ma face resonated through tha area.

"Ah meant Caramel ya Numb-Nut! He's been out there for three days! We need ta see if he's still alive or not!" Thunderlane, a' leas', looks like he agrees wit' me, bu' tha other four are lookin' a' me like Ah los' it.

"Are you outta your mind?!" Rainbow exclaimed, provin' ma though's righ'. "We can't just wander out there and look for him! He's probably just holding out in another house for now!"

"Tha's wha' ya said yesterday! He can't a had ta hide for more than a couple hours before they got bored!"

As incessant as they think these thin's are, Ah knew tha truth. Thin' is, they have a relatively short attention span. They hear a noise, they chase it for an hour or so, then they go back ta millin' round til tha nex' noise pops up.

Ya watch 'em like Ah have for tha last week, ya tend ta pick these thin's up...

"If we go out there, we put ourselves in danger. Caramel took that risk when he left."

"He took tha' risk FOR us Rainbow!" Ah argued, pokin' her in tha stomach. Like an obedien' dog, her stomach let out a loud rumble...

About four days ago tha res' o' our food was finished off, then tha very nex' day Caramel offered ta go out there ta try an' find somethin' for us ta eat.

"It was still a risk!" She replied, smackin' ma hoof away, harshly. Ah bit back a yelp and tried ta pretend it didn' hurt...bu' gosh darn it did...

"Rainbow!" Ah heard Spike scold, comin' from tha kitchen ta sit nex' ta me, a gem held in his claws. "You don't need to hit her, she's just worried!"

She grunted, bu' didn' say anythin' more. She jus' wen ta tha corner she was sittin' in previously ta lie down again. Spike then turned ta me, grabbin' ma hoof an' liftin' it ta look at. "You okay?"

"Ah'm fine, Spike..." Ah lied, bu' Ah guess he saw righ' though tha'.

"You know your family are known to be terrible liars." He replied, lookin' it over more thoroughly. Ya know, he seems ta be a little too concerned over ma well bein' lately.

Ah think it may 'ave started a few months ago when Ah tried ta get ma cutie mark in bein' a librarian. Sweetie Belle was helpin' Rarity an' Scoots was wit' Rainbow. Twilight was out at tha time, so it was jus' me an' 'im.

He was grateful for tha help, since tha place looked like a tornado went through. Books scattered all over the ground, a couple of bookshelves were broken, as was Owlicious's stand. So Ah rebuilt tha bookshelves an' bird stand while Spike picked up tha books.

We jus' talked while we worked an'...well it was nice. Me an' 'im 'ave never really had a proper conversation before an' Ah guess it only jus' occurred ta me tha' Spike was ma age. He jus' seemed a bit older since he had a job an' jus' seemed a bit smarter than me or tha other Crusaders.

"It ain't 'bout ma hoof, Spike." Ah said, after ma little reverie, waitin' til he jus' let ma hoof go...Ah don' know why bu' havin' him hold it felt...comfortin'. Ah know he didn' mean ta make tha' gesture, bu' so lon' as Ah keep ma though's ma own, Ah can manipulate his intentions however Ah see fit...

...Who ever said Sweetie Belle's tutorin' was doin' no good for ma vocabulary...

"It's jus'...Ah know Rainbow can have a bit o' a temper...Bu' Ah never though' she actually hit somepony out o' hoof..." Ah answered his unasked question, him tiltin' his head ta tha side as a gesture for me ta continue. "...She always used ta say tha' ponies can change in this world...Ah jus' didn' think it'd change her this quickly..."

"Hey, c'mon..." He replied, wrappin' an arm round ma shoulders. "...she's just a bit grouchy because she's hungry. She's always been like that. She hasn't changed at all." Ah guess tha's true...Spike was tha only one tha' wasn' starvin' an' tha's cause he's tha only one who can each gems.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered..." Spike said suddenly, lettin' go o' ma hoof, much ta ma disappointment, an' reached ta grab somethin' from behind him.

Before Ah knew wha' was goin' on, he released me from his half hug an' wrapped somethin' 'round ma head, somethin' coverin' ma left eye, tha one tha' got hurt...

...Twilight told me tha extent o' tha damage tha knife did...She said she had ta remove tha eye itself because...well...leavin' it in would be hazardous because some green stuff got in there...So rather than a damaged eye, Ah had a hole in ma face where it used ta be.

"There we go..." Ah reached up wit' ma hoof to feel tha plastic o' somethin' over ma eye-hole. "I knew if I looked around I would find that eye-patch. Pinkie has them lying around...for eye-patch emergencies."

Tha' mare is more insightful than Ah though'. "Did she, by any chance, leave somethin' in case o' zombie emergencies?" Spike seemed ta think about tha' one for a second, which both excited an' worried me. It excited me since we might 'ave somethin' ta defend ourselves. Worried since tha' means tha' Pinkie knew this was comin'.

"We could check around?" He shrugged. Ah rolled ma eye an' walked over ta tha fireplace, feelin' around there.

"Alrigh'. Ah'll che..." Ah cut maself off as Ah grabbed somethin'. In confusion, Ah pulled on tha thin' and held it in front o' me...

...it was a hoof gun with a note attached ta it. Tha note read 'For zombie emergencies -Pinkie'.

"Where did you find that?!" Twilight exclaimed, tryin' ta get a magical grip on it.

"Tha' ain't gonna work, Twi, hoof guns are magic resistant. They made 'em tha' way so an enemy Unicorn can't snatch tha weapon from ya." Ah explained, notin' their confused looks. "Ah'm a farm filly, Big Macintosh taugh' me how ta shoot an' reload."

Ah got a feel for tha weigh' o' tha gun. It was good for me, so Ah checked tha clip. It looked ta be able ta hold eight bullets at a time. Curiously, Ah slipped ma hoof back inta tha fireplace. Ah smiled when Ah lifted out a box o' bullets, at least twenty more left.

"Well I guess that's good, cause I don't think any of us can use that thing." Lyre mentioned, looking at Thunderlane and Rainbow, to which they both nodded in agreement.

"So we can look for Caramel then?" Ah asked, hopefully. All Ah got in replied was some unsure faces.

"I don't know about that Applebloom. I mean, we don't even know if Caramel's alive and we are pretty safe in here..."

"But for how much longer?!" Spike, surprisingly, interrupted Twilight, who looked a little shocked at his tone. "I'm the only one with any food here! And I most certainly am not going to sit here and watch you all starve to death!"

"Caramel's been out there for three days, so he musta got somethin' edible. An' he's a livin' pony, so if'n there's any chance he's alive, we hafta try an' save 'im!" Ah continued, since me an' Spike seem ta be winnin' tha argument.

"Look guys! I don't know if you've seen how bad it is out there, but we wouldn't last five minutes in the open! We were lucky to make it out the first time!" Rainbow yelled back...

...wait yelled...

Ah, fearfully, glanced toward tha window an' saw a pair o' cold, dead eyes starin' back. "Everypony, move ta tha back exit..." Ah said, backin' away from tha window.

Tha others turned ta tha window an' saw tha zombie pressed up against tha glass, lookin' through tha gap in tha thick curtain. Like a switch flicked on, tha zombie started ta thump against tha glass wit' it's hooves, tha glass vibrating heavily wit' every hit.

Soon, we started ta hear even more hooves strike tha glass, so it musta attracted it's friend's attention. Once tha glass started ta crack, we all sprinted inta tha kitchen area.

Jus' as Lyre made it through tha door, tha window shattered open an' tha zombies started ta file in. Ah saw Thunderlane was still yet ta get through, so Ah pointed tha gun ta fire inta tha closest one's head...

...but Ah hit tha one next ta it.

Ah was confused for a moment before rememberin' tha' ma left eye is gone so ma vision an' aim will be a bit off.

Thunderlane charged in past me an' Ah slammed tha door shut, Rainbow an' Spike pushin' tha oven in front o' tha door. "Will this stop them?" Rainbow asked.

"For now!" Ah replied, noticin' a lack o' activity around tha door here. "Grab any weapon y'all can find in here, we need ta leave now!" Tha others took ma advice an' started ta look around for anythin'.

Ah glanced ta ma left an' saw a fire axe encased in glass. "Spike! Ah reckon y'all could use tha'!" He looked at tha weapon, a bit unsure.

"I don't know, it says only use in case of an emergency." Ah gawked at him for a second, before face-hoofing an' smashin' tha glass wit' tha butt o' tha gun.

"Ah think this qualifies!" Ah replied, grabbin' it wit' ma mouth an' droppin' it by his feet. He hesitated, but grabbed tha weapon in both hands, clutchin' it tightly.

Ah heard tha dead start ta pound at tha door, tha wood splinterin' after a bit. "C'mon everypony!" Ah said, rushin' ta tha door an' openin' it, pointin' tha gun around.

Spike an' Rainbow followed, Rainbow hoverin' lowly wit' two knives held in her front hooves. "Looks like they all decided to go round the front." Spike said, relieved.

"Don't jinx it!" Rainbow hissed, quietly. Tha other three followed out, Twilight had all o' Spike's gems in a large saddlebag, several knives in her magical grip. Lyre did tha same, except her saddlebag had more knives. Thunderlane opted for carrying a tool kit on his back, a hammer in his mouth.

"Alright, this way!" Twilight ordered, leadin' us through an alleyway tha' went away from the front o' tha library.

As soon as we were outta tha alley, we noticed a figure rushin' towards us. Squinting against the sun, which seemed so much brighter now we were out of the dark library, Ah saw a familiar brown mane and yellow coat.

"What happened guys?!" Caramel asked, quietly but firmly. Rainbow glared back, jabbin' a hoof inta his chest.

"Where the buck have you been?!" She hissed, lookin' bout ready ta murder him where he stood.

"There was a larger horde around Sugarcube Corner when I was searching in there, so I was stuck in there for a couple of days! Now what happened?!" He answered back. Though Ah could tell what he said weren't tha complete truth.

"The library was over-run because the zombies heard us arguing whether we should come and look for you!" Rainbow continued, still fairly angry. "But it turns out you were just dandy!"

"Dandy?! You have no idea what I've been through out here!" He shot back lookin' jus' as venomous as her now. He an' her don't see eye-ta-eye a lot o' tha time, but Rainbow seemed ta jus' be getting' on everypony's last nerve at this point.

"Can we have this argument somewhere else?!" Lyre asked, jammin' herself between Rainbow and Caramel, pushin' tha two away from each other. "Because right now, we're out in the open and..."

Ah noticed somethin' in tha corner o' ma eye. Ah turned ta see tha Carousel Boutique an' two familiar faces in tha window tryin' ta wave us over...an' orange an' a white one.

"This way!" Ah said ta tha group as Ah rushed ta tha buildin'. Ah wanted, oh so desperately, ta see ma two bes' friends again. Tha only thin' toppin' tha' woul' be wantin' ta see ma family.

Tha others saw me runnin' off an' soon followed, as Ah made it ta the front entrance of the tall buildin'. Ah glanced around, seein' if'n there were any o' 'em nearby. Bu' ah knew they'd be over at tha library since there was a whole lotta noise goin' on over there.

Tha others gathered as Ah knocked, turning their backs ta tha buildin' ta check their surroundin's. "Applebloom! Don't just run off like that!" Rainbow yelled, grittin' her teeth irritably.

"Ya know, ya getting' on ma nerves Rainbow!" Ah yelled back, getting' a little tired o' her attitude. She was tha one who kept talkin' about how awesome she was an' how she could do anythin', but lately she's had this sittin' down an' givin' up attitude tha' was bringin' tha rest o' us down. "Where did ya bravado go?! Cause Ah'm not sure Ah recognise ya right now!"

She seemed ta recoil a bit as tha door opened, showin' tha older white Unicorn known as Rarity ushering us in. She seemed ta be dressed in some sorta armourin'. It was a thick sorta fabric tha' looks like it could take a bite an' keep her safe. Though Ah'm not sure she's willin' ta test it out.

It was also, as Rarity was known for, very fashionable. The dark blue colour seemed to compliment her still very well kept mane nicely.

"Come inside now!" She said ta us, raisin' a shotgun in her hooves, pointin' it over our heads an' out towards tha distance. We all rushed inside, sighin' in relief as she shut the door behind us. Ah turned tha safety on on ma hoof gun so Ah didn't accidently shoot anypony in here.

Tha inside of tha Boutique didn't look too much different than it did before, 'cept that all tha windows an' doors were boarded up 'cept for tha front two.

Ah was immediately tackled ta the floor by tha other Crusaders, who were both babblin' happy words ta know tha' Ah was safe. "You're alive!" Sweetie choked out between a happy sob, tha' almos' set me off too.

"We're so glad you're o..." Scootaloo cut herself off when she an' Sweetie saw ma face, an' obviously, tha eye-patch.

"Yeah, Ah'm not exactly one-hundred percent, bu' Ah'm alive. Tha's what counts." Ah replied, before I heard a happy cry behin' me.

"Thunderlane!" Rumble cried, throwin' his front hooves round Thunerlane's neck, nuzzling his older brother affectionately.

"Rumble!" Thunderlane said simultaneously, throwin' his hooves round his younger brother. Obviously relieved ta see his brother safe. "I was so worried. I'm so glad you're safe."

"Miss Rarity saved us. She waved Scootaloo over when the crowd started to get a little big and she's been looking after us ever since!" He explained, pretty much answerin' all ma questions too, as Ah saw Featherweight an' Pipsqueak trot downstairs.

"Thank you for looking after him Rarity..." Thunderlane said, not lettin' go o' his brother, snifflin' a bit. "I...I-I can't tell you how much this means to me..."

"It's quite alright dear." Rarity answered, magically takin' her armour off. Ah heard her mutterin' somethin' bout tha armour bein' hot or somethin'. "Now I was just about to get some soup on, you all look starving!" At tha mention o' food, Ah heard all our stomachs growl quite badly.

"Um...yeah, food sounds good..." Thunderlane grinned, blushin' a bit. Scootaloo and Sweetie let go o' me an', before we knew wha' was happenin', Scootaloo was scooped up in a hug by Rainbow.

"Oh I'm glad you're okay, Scoots." Rainbow all bu' cooed, so very uncharacteristic of her, bu' Scoots seemed happy enough at tha reunion too so Ah can hardly complain.

They all made their way ta tha kitchen, bu' Ah stayed behind, lookin' out tha window again ta be sure no wanderers spotted us.

It was all clear, which was good, so Ah drew tha curtains closed.

Ah jumped when Ah felt a hoof tap ma shoulder an' turned in time ta be hugged by tha pinto coloured Earth Pony Pipsqueak. "Thank you for saving me, Miss Applebloom."

"Aw, ya only three years younger Pip, no need for tha 'miss'." Ah replied, awkwardly.

"Are you going to come get some food. You look hungry." Ah smiled a bit, seeing his concerned face when 'e pulled back.

"Sure Pip, Ah'll be there in a sec." He nodded an' left me alone for a bit.

Ah felt a tear start ta fall down ma cheek, but quickly wiped it away. Sure Ah was happy tha' Thunderlane an' Rainbow were reunited wit' there siblin's...Well Rainbow an' Scoots weren't really sisters bu' they were so close they may as well be.

But it jus' made me miss ma family even more. Were they still alive? Were they safe? Who was wit' 'em? All these questions but no answers...

...But Ah weren't gonna cry 'bout it. Ah was confident they'd be fine! This was Applejack an' Big Macintosh Ah was talkin' 'bout. An' Granny still has that shotgun under 'er bed. Plus Winona can warn 'em 'bout tha monsters from ten miles away!

Ah smiled wit' tha' thought in mind as Ah went ta join tha rest for dinner. After all, me an' tha Crusaders 'ave a lot o' catchin' up ta do.

* * *

ML54: Well here you go!

Twilight: Wow, two fics updated in two days! Who are you and what have you done with ML54!

Pinkie: It's a Changeling! Kill it! *Get's giant fly-swatter from flank*

ML54: I'm not a *Get's anime flattened by fly-swatter* PINKIE!

Applejack: Tha Changelin' would like ya ta review, bu' not ta flame...GET 'IM PINKS! HE HURT MA SIS!


End file.
